One More Time
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: One last chance. That was all you asked for, that was all you needed to move on. Ron/Lavender


**Notes: Quidditch League Ballycastle Bats Keeper: Nance's (Seeker) NOTP: Ron/Lavender**

 **Shop for Prompt Challenge: "One more time. That's all I'm asking."**

* * *

"One more time. That's all I'm asking."

The gnawing doubt was beginning to fill you at the prolonged silence. Both of you were older now, probably wiser, and you thought that this was the perfect chance to try again. If it didn't work out this time, you were going to give up on it, on Ron, and move on. As Parvati had told you so many times in the past, there were other boys that may end up being more special to you than Ron ever was.

"If it doesn't work out, then so be it. We'll both move on with our lives, and I'll even help you with Hermione, if you want." You hope it doesn't come to that. Helping Ron with Hermione was the last thing you wanted to do, but perhaps you were a bit of a masochist to believe that being his friend would make everything better.

"It can't hurt to try, right?" Ron offers you a smile, which you return in full, as happiness settles on you like new clothing. You didn't think there was a better feeling than the bubbling of excitement in your stomach. Even if Ron didn't seem to be too serious about the two of you, he was willing to take that chance.

That was enough. That was more than enough.

(For now.)

...oOo...

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Laughter bubbles from your lips as you're forced back onto the seat next to him. The fingers that inch into your sides leave you breathless from the giggles that are forced past your lips. You wriggle and jerk to try and move his fingers away from your sides. The only thing that your wriggling accomplishes your shirt to riding up, removing the slight protection it offered. It had been futile from the very start, especially with Ron's body almost pinning you to the couch.

"I thought you were hungry," you pant between giggles and huffs of breath.

"My hunger can wait for a little while longer, don't you think?" Ron grinned, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin as he blows on it. "Or, maybe I'm hungry for the company of my girlfriend. Are you _really_ going to deny me that?"

"Oh, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, then…" You huff playfully, the effect ruined by the fact that you were still grossly out of breath in comparison to Ron, and your attempt at an emphasized huff was no different from your gasps for breath.

"Let me try making lunch, for once. Hermione was trying to teach me the other day. I haven't quite gotten the hang of it, so I might make a bit of a mess, but it should be edible…" Ron leaned forward, planting a kiss on your lips before moving to get up.

You frown at Ron's retreating back, and try to calm yourself with the fact that Ron and Hermione were _friends_. They were going to be spending time together every now and again. Merlin, Hermione could have been teaching _both_ Ron _and_ Harry how to cook for all you knew.

But… you would have liked to teach Ron the cooking spells. Those were some of the only spells you had practiced enough to get good at. Those and the make-up charms, but you didn't think Ron would need _those_.

Besides if Ron had wanted this to be a surprise, it definitely would have been difficult if _you_ were the one to teach him. Now, you could be both pleasantly surprised with what he makes, and tease him equally if it turns out to be less edible than expected.

(The thought didn't manage to ease you as much as you had hoped.)

...oOo...

Ron was unusually late.

You were mildly annoyed because the wind was bitter cold as it cut through your Warming Charm, navigating its way to your bones as you continued standing outside Gringotts: your agreed-upon meeting spot.

Numbers flow from your wand as you flick it again, checking the time. You wonder if you had messed up the meeting spot somehow, and Ron had asked you to meet him outside the restaurant. Walking there would make you a little warmer, at least, especially if you had to walk back afterwards. If you were right, then Ron would be waiting for you when you got back.

These narrow pathways were the ones you hated the most. They forced you to face all the bitter wind that dared come through it, and your charms were never strong enough to withstand the pressure. Practicing the charms didn't help much either.

You were certain you'd messed up the meeting place when you notice Ron walking in your direction. The cold drains from your body as you prepare to run at him, and scold him for not making the meeting point clearer, when someone else reaches him first. Her fuzzy brown hair made her identity impossible to mistaken. Whatever warmth had begun to fill you drained out within moments. The locking of their lips is impossible to miss, even at the distance you were.

Expectation met reality as neither pulled away. Instead, you ran. Away from them, away from the hope you had believed was reality. The cold of the wind was nothing compared to the numbness that enveloped you now.

Making it back to your flat was difficult, and you dragged yourself to the spare room: the only room that had escaped unscathed from the whirlwind of memories that was Ron Weasley.

This was what you had half-expected when you had first started dating, and it had been obvious that Ron was still heavily crushing on Hermione. Those feelings had apparently been too strong to cover with what you had felt for him.

You'd promised that if the two of you didn't work out, you'd move on. All that was left was to try to console your broken heart. Trying and failing was better than not trying at all, you knew that, but that wasn't about to ease your pain.

(Nor was that going to make keeping your promise any easier.)

...oOo...

"Lavender! Wait!" The hand that wrapped around your wrist was so familiar and warm that it threatened to reduce you to tears.

You didn't want to see him.

Not here.

Not now.

(Perhaps, not ever.)

You'd sent him a note after several hours had passed, telling him exactly what you'd seen and that you were _happy_ for the two of them. You'd started avoiding him since then, and the ache hadn't dislodged itself from your chest.

You saw him, and you saw the memory of his lips locked with Hermione's. You couldn't bring yourself to think of one without the other. The growing pressure in your chest at his prolonged touch threatened to bring you to your knees. You had to go. You had to escape this feeling somehow. You couldn't let the feeling consume you, not even for him.

"Let me go, Ron." You jerk your arm away from him, but he had always been stronger than you. All your actions do is force him closer to you, and you don't want him closer than he already is.

"No, Lavender. Not until I get the chance to explain. Weren't you the one that said we were worth it? So, this time, Lavender, this time, would _you_ give _us_ one more time?" Ron's words stopped you, almost physically turning you around to face the boy you had had loved for so long. His blue eyes were wide and pleading, and you had never been able to resist them.

Your silence seemed to visibly deflate him, but you couldn't get your lips to move. You hadn't stuck around to see what had happened afterwards, and you hadn't cared to. Your hope had faded as the seconds had passed, and neither Ron or Hermione had made any move to separate. You had believed in that moment that your chance hadn't been enough, that _you_ hadn't been enough for the redhead.

"Hermione?" You manage to force the name of the woman you resented above all others through your lips. You didn't believe there was much to explain, but this was Ron. He was the strongest of your many weaknesses.

Ron shook his head. "What you saw… After so long, I think I may have eventually just trying to hold on to the idea of loving Hermione as more than a sibling. It took me several moments to realise it, but what I feel for her is nothing like what I feel for you. It was like kissing Ginny. Not that I've kissed Ginny." Ron's face twisted into a grimace, before clearing into one that was more hopeful. "Would you give me a second chance, _Lav_?"

You pause, eyes locked on the hand that was still wrapped tightly around your wrist. If this was a dream, a ridiculously _realistic_ dream, then your mind was being particularly cruel today, but…

"I would like nothing more."


End file.
